In the current information age, information technology (IT) tools play a significant role in our daily activities, and there are often discussions of the desirableness of a paperless society. However, notwithstanding such discussions, there remains a need by users of computers and other information terminals (that is, any of the various conventional devices which may have a need to print on demand, such as personal computers, notebook computers, workstations, other types of computers, kiosks, PDAs, other information appliances, etc.) for printing functionality. Therefore, output devices having printing or plotting functionality, such as printers, copiers, multi-function peripheral (MFP) devices, etc., continue to play a significant role at home, at work and even elsewhere.
Since output devices and other IT assets continue to proliferate, device management tools are extensively used in enterprises and other organizations in order to manage a fleet of devices (such as multi-function devices, printers, etc.) and other IT assets, and perform tasks such as applying fleet-wide settings, install software, firmware updates, application updates, etc.
On the other hand, devices are often configured for plug-and-play, that is, the device is configured to connect automatically to an available network connection, without manual setting by an authorized administrator. Thus, in an office environment, a user can move a device from one location to another location, and in some instances, even deploy a new device, without an administrator and without authorization. As an example, a common problem for network administrators is not being informed when an MFP device or another output device is physically moved from one location to another. For example, when a printer or MFP has wheels, it can be easily pushed or dragged to move it to another location. When a device is moved without knowledge of the administrator, support and maintenance of the device becomes very difficult since the device cannot be located by the administrator or support staff.
There remains a need for improved provisions in a device (and/or asset) management system to detect and track devices moved in an enterprise, office or other environment.